Watercolors
by Reba Jean
Summary: A collection of drabbles in the Kagome-Sesshoumaru-Alti-Verse (modern and medieval). Originally written for the LiveJournal Dokuga Community Spectrum Challenge.
1. Red

Red dripped from the brush tip onto the silk below as Sesshoumaru's hand clenched. The echos of Kagome's scream trailed away, the echoes bouncing off the polished wood of the long corridor between his study and the healer's quarters. He frowned and swirled the red drop of ink into a flower. The woman's white kimono would now be trimmed in red.

Sounds of pain faded and the rustling robes and quiet footsteps of the servants increased as they rushed in and out of the healer's wing. The overwhelming scent of blood was replaced with incense and cleansing herbs.

Sesshoumaru picked up his calligraphy brush to add the poem accompanying the watercolor scene.

Red chrysanthemums

adorn the fluttering sleeves

of her kimono.

Jet hair, white jasmine

entwined in its curls,

one stray tendril trails.

Beneath cherry tree,

pink blossoms fall at her feet,

she awaits her lord.

Disclaimer (applies to all chapter of this work of fanfiction): Characters based on "Inuyasha" copyright 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.


	2. Orange

A flash of orange viewed through the open door, the girl's checked kimono fluttered as she jumped and pinned her opponent to the floor. Shippo laughed when she tickled him and shouted, "No more!"

Kagome pushed aside the covers. "My lady, you must rest," insisted her attendant. "It is too soon for you to go out."

"Assist me. I wish to rest on the porch," she ordered.

The children would want to see that she was unharmed. She hoped that they had not heard her cries. Her efforts had drained her energy. She wanted nothing more than to watch the sunset across the lake, the clouds and water reflecting the lovely rose, lavender, and orange. It would be restful as she awaited the healer's return.

She pushed aside the worrisome thought; she knew his heart. Surely there was no danger, no such risk, it was merely a formality, the ancient ceremony.


	3. Yellow

Sesshoumaru heard the brush of tabi clad feet along the hall. A soft patter quickened as his small servant hurried ahead of the healer's measured tread. A thump announced Jaken's fall to the floor. He scratched on the door. "My Lord," he gasped, panting.

"Enter, Hoang. Jaken remain in the corridor and shut the door," Sesshoumaru instructed.

The healer spared Jaken a disdainful glance before his eyes snapped back to the bundle he carried. Jaken arranged his tangled limbs into a sitting position, resting his back against the door frame. He grumbled to himself, his duty always to wait. How he had fallen, now servant, no . . . nanny, to his lord's rag-tag brood.

The ancient youkai stopped a few paces from the low table and bowed. "My lord, I have brought the child for your inspection."

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, his face impassive, deciding to test the old one. "And should it prove unacceptable . . .?" his question trailed off.

The old zuku blanched, his grip on the child tightening involuntarily. The pup squirmed and whimpered. Inutaisho had outlawed the ancient custom and acknowledged his own hanyou offspring. Surely Sesshoumaru, though he had the well deserved reputation for deadly cruelty, would not revive it. He and the miko had awaited this one's birth with anticipation.

"Well," Sesshoumaru interrupted the old one's musing.

He bowed deeply and laid the swaddled bundle on Sesshoumaru's table. "This humble healer must retire from your service, my lord. I fear I am too old and incompetent to perform the duties of a fierce young warrior." He backed toward the door and prostrated himself. His joints creaked as silk robes pooled about his crumpled form. He awaited breathlessly, not knowing if his fate would be punishment or death.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a brief smirk as he observed the old owl trying to control his trembling. His trust was not misplaced. "Rise, Hoang. Show me the little one," he directed in a lighter tone.

The old healer struggled forward, and unwrapped the pup. "He is a fine boy, with all the proper parts. His ears are perhaps . . . a bit small," Hoang spoke quickly, pausing to select an appropriate description.

Sesshoumaru picked up the boy, bemused. He was large and healthy, with a shock of white hair, eyes shut tight against the light. The ears, which the old man had trouble describing, were simply ears, not fuzzy "cat" ears like Inuyasha's. Perhaps a bit small, not having the lengthy points, typical of youkai. They were slightly pointed and not round as those of most humans. They were . . . entirely acceptable.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at Sesshoumaru's face. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair, tugging it to his mouth. The yellow eyes, the same bright citron as his father, gazed at Sesshoumaru as he munched the silver strands.

"Tairo," announced Sesshoumaru. He laughed as he untangled the slobbery tendrils from the boy's mouth and fingers. The old zuku, Hoang, blinked in the manner of his kind, not quite believing.

Sesshoumaru rose and exited the study, booting Jaken out of the way, to return the boy to his mother and her anxiously hovering midwives.


	4. Green

"Shippo, where are you hiding?" Rin yelled as she ran across the courtyard.

"Sh! Over here behind the hedge," he called in a loud whisper. He covered the green spear shaped leaf with his hand so she could see him.

"There you are!" Rin slid to a stop in front of Shippo.

"Do you want to see if we can sneak in to see Mama?" Shippo teased. "I learned this new trick at Kitsune School." He held up the green leaf between them and disappeared.

Rin screamed, "Where are you? Where did you go?"

Covering the leaf again, he reappeared. "I can make us invisible," he boasted.

Rin looked thoughtful, "I want to see if the baby is here yet."

Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and tugged her toward the forbidden healer's wing. "You have to hold my hand. If you let go, they can see you," the kitsune instructed. The children ran hand in hand toward the sickrooms.

As they neared the stairs to the covered walkway, the shoji screen slid aside and the silver robed old owl exited carrying a small blanket covered bundle. He turned and entered the hallway leading toward Sesshoumaru's study.

"Uh-oh, he is taking it to Papa. We better go back to the garden," Rin whispered.

"Are you afraid?" asked Shippo.

"YES." Rin protested loudly and began pulling Shippo back toward the garden.

"Well okay. If you are too afraid we can go back," Shippo agreed without much protest. He did not want Sesshoumaru to discover that they had defied his orders. While Shippo had no problem disobeying and playing tricks on Inuyasha, the elder brother was too intimidating to be caught deliberately misbehaving, especially at such a time.


	5. Blue

Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of the clearing. He turned slightly to the right to watch the miko approach. His eyes widened.

Birds and insects ceased their customary noises. The silence was absolute and ominous. Fallen leaves beneath the trees began to stir. The wind rose and whipped the forest detritus about the clearing. The bits of grass, bark, and small debris began to sting Jaken and Rin following on Ah-Un. The temperature dropped precipitously.

Rin poked Jaken, seated before her on Ah-Un. "Sesshoumaru-sama looks angry. What is going to die?"

Jaken swallowed; his lord did indeed look as if something would soon leave the world of the living. He did not wish for it to be him. It would be most wise to ensure that Rin was safe, far away from their lord. Yes, that was he would do . . . he was not running away . . . he was making sure Rin was safe. He twitched the reins and whispered, "Ah-Un, back."

The two headed steed backed while shaking his heads. He too could feel the rise in jaki in the clearing.

Kagome skipped blithely down the path through the trees toward the clearing. "Ooo, it's getting cold," she commented to no one in particular. She hugged the moko-moko wrapped around her shoulders closer and shrugged the fur up over her head as a hood.

Kagome ran into a solid object which suddenly appeared in front of her. The moko-moko swirled around the object; holding the miko upright.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko and the moko-moko entwining them together; his eyes narrowed. "It is blue."

Kagome flushed. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama, there was a little accident when I went home . . ."

"IT IS BLUE!"

"Um, sorry?" Kagome looked up, her eyes tearing and her lip trembling. She was so dead. She wouldn't even get to explain that it was really Inuyasha's fault this time.


	6. Indigo

Inuyasha clomped in the kitchen door, muddy footprints and trails of dirty water following his path.

"Inuyasha, stop. Don't make me s-t you," Kagome yelled. "Mama just cleaned."

"Keh," he muttered.

"Go take a bath; wipe off with these towels first," Kagome tossed him some towels and hurried off down the hall.

Toweling his hair, Inuyasha climbed the stairs. "Like a little dirt ever hurt anything." Still he had not gone to his own apartment. Kikyo would have been much less accommodating than Kagome.

Inuyasha passed through the bathroom into the tub room. The tub was half full of a dark blue liquid. "Kagome! The tub is full of ink!" he called.

"Don't do anything!" Kagome ran up the stairs and slid into the bath. "Leave it alone. That's indigo dye for one of Mama's projects. Go take a bath at your own place." She tugged him back out into the hall and toward the stairs.

As he passed Kagome's old room, Inuyasha noticed the huge mound of white fur on her bed. What was Sesshoumaru's moko-moko doing there when he was no where around? The hanyou's thoughts slowly mulled the possibilities.

Inuyasha rushed home and returned in under five minutes, too quickly for Kikyo to berate him about the mess he left for her to clean. Inuyasha looked around and sniffed cautiously. Neither Kagome nor her mother seemed to be nearby. He stealthily entered Kagome's room and gathered up the fluffy fur. Sesshoumaru could use a fashion make over . . . and Inuyasha was happy to provide his assistance.

Inuyasha deposited the moko-moko in the tub and poked it up and down with the wooden dye paddle. That should do it; he left it submerged to soak. He wanted to be across the city when Kagome found it.

In the park, several kilometers away, Inuyasha could hear the miko's scream, "Sit!" He fell to the ground laughing in spite of the force driving the breath out of his lungs. The distant cries continued, "Sit, Sit, Sit . . ."

Half an hour later, a much battered and begrimed hanyou dragged himself out of the head high hole in the dirt, still snickering. It was worth the pain. Too bad he wouldn't be around to see Sesshoumaru's reaction.


	7. Violet

Amethyst, violet . . . eggplant. Kagome glared at the mirror. There was no disguising the ugly yellow and purple bruising around her left eye. Even with her accelerated healing, it would still be there tonight.

Stupid, stupid, hard-headed hanyou. It was his fault that she had run into him; he shouldn't have stopped so quickly. But sweet revenge was hers when Inuyasha was buried in the sand, the victim of many "sit" commands. She gave her reflection one last frown.

Silver hair and maroon stripes appeared in the mirror behind her, an ethereal face with a wicked smirk. "Extend the color with your paints and it would be a most effective disguise for the Carnival Masque. Even so marred . . . your face will still be the most beautiful there."

Kagome sighed and leaned back against her mate. Trust him to jest at her expense, infuriate her, and still manage to make her melt at his softer words. Strange to think she had once favored the younger brother.


End file.
